I'm Still Here :One Shot:
by FairehMoon
Summary: Green Link has always been the one left behind. But when Lyn comes to make sure he's alright, Green tells her that "I'm Still Here"...


_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be_

The Hylian looked out into the field. It was just him now. There were no other people that looked like him, just him. Blue, Red, Vio…all of them have left. Sadness had filled Green. With the others, he was invisible. He was just another Link. He was just so…normal. He was the original…but no one liked him. The whole world, game and real, never seemed to care. He always tried to talk out, but they always shut him out. He was just not…different enough for them. He was hot headed like Blue; he wasn't serious like Vio, not cute-ish like Red, not leader like Lyn, or shy like Pink. And he was defiantly not as romantic like Yellow, or threatening like Shadow. He was just…there. He gave up on being able to stick out. He never listened to anyone anymore. No one knew him anymore, not even the other Links. Green had always been himself; he never wanted to be what others thought he should be.

_And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me and throw me away  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

Again, no one understood him, and he didn't care anymore. He was just a young boy…although he was more of a man then the other Links. He felt like he was a toy, having fun with whoever played with him. Then when the other Links came, he was thrown away. They couldn't do that to him though, he was a real person! He wasn't just some old toy! He never thought anyone would understand. I mean, who would? No one had gone through what he had. He was invisible…no one could see him…If no one could see him, no one could know what he really was.

_And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

Green felt like a nobody. But he still wanted to go and do what he needed to do. Deep inside he wanted to let people know he wasn't invisible. He was still there, He was still alive. He wanted to fit in. He truly did. But, he promised to never change. He couldn't change just because the world wanted him to change. He was different then the others anyway. The others were all the same. The world was the ones being the same. He was still invisible, so no one would ever know who he was. He wasn't there.

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me and I'm not afraid  
And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am_

_  
_Green felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see who it was. Surprisingly, it was Lyn. She smiled at Green. She was the only one who seemed to care about him anymore. She saw when he left the room, or if he felt sad or upset. She saw what everyone else couldn't see. Green wasn't afraid of her. She knew him well, and he was glad at least someone knew he existed. Green told her everything.

"What's wrong Green?" asked Lyn. Green looked at her with sad eyes. She was the only one…but she made sure Green knew who he was. He was Link…the original Link out of all the Links.__

And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here

Lyn sat next to Green, waiting for an answer. Green didn't know what to say. He hadn't told her what he truly thought about the Links. But he couldn't. She was a Link herself. She was his feminineside. He couldn't tell her that he wanted to be the only Link again. He cared about her and the others too much. Green soon looked Lyn straight in the eyes.

"They can't see me." He answered finally. Lyn did not say a word. She understood all the other Links got more attention than Green, and frankly, she didn't like it herself.__

They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin'  
While I keep on dreamin' for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies  
That I'll never believe  


The two were silent. Just thinking to themselves. He wished this was all a dream. He knew it wasn't true though. It was no dream. It was never a dream. He kept dreaming though, that one day, they could see him. He kept wishing that he would soon never be invisible again. He always heard whispers from people though, when he walked around. They always whispered, asking, "Who was that kid?" "Didn't they saw him earlier?" Or, "Shouldn't he be with the others that look like him?" Green had ignored them though. He never believed he had to be like the other Links. He was his own person.__

And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can they say I'll never change?  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here  


Lyn hugged Green. She knew he was troubled by something. She knew people didn't like him for being the original Link. He belonged in Hyrule though. The other Links didn't. No one had that drilled in their heads though. To them, he was just another plain, green Link. Green soon moved so he could see Lyn clearly. Both looked at each other, hoping the other one had something to say. Then Green opened his mouth and said something that Lyn didn't expect.

_  
I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
_

"_I'm still here"_


End file.
